


Tweeted

by Ashcantwrite



Series: 30 Days Of Domestic Reddie [4]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Fluff, M/M, Twitter Fic, this is kinda nonsense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 10:17:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21318538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashcantwrite/pseuds/Ashcantwrite
Summary: Day 4 of NaNoWriMoPrompt - "Tweeted"Eddie gets a twitter, Richie's fans take a huge liking to him.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: 30 Days Of Domestic Reddie [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1536092
Comments: 3
Kudos: 298





	Tweeted

The idea of Eddie getting a twitter account was one that Eddie had thought about for a while. The only social media account he had before reuniting with his friends was Facebook, and he never used it. Beverly convinced him to get an Instagram, which ended up being his favorite platform. Richie mentioned that most of his fans are on Twitter so he’s on there a lot. Eddie decided to make one, hopefully it wouldn’t be too difficult to figure out-  _ nope _ . Twitter was confusing as hell and it took him the better part of two weeks to remember all the buttons. 

When he originally made one, he almost immediately texted Bill for help. Bill also used Twitter more often than anything else. The losers club was split down the middle of who prefered which app. Bill, Richie, and Stan preferred Twitter. Mike, Eddie, and Beverly preferred Instagram. Ben used both equally. 

Bill was very helpful, explaining to Eddie how to search for people and follow them. Thanks to Bill helping him, Bill was the first person he followed. Most of Bills tweets were about his books, the work on the movie adaptations, and other events. There were some others where he replied to other people. Eddie saw a certain thread that made him realize that those ‘other people’ were the others of the losers club. He scrolled through some of the tweets, and after accidentally refreshing the page he came across Bill’s most recent tweet.

**Billiam @DenbroughBooks: ** _ “I had to help a friend of mine make a Twitter. @TrashmouthTozier Guess who is finally joining the twitter squad!” _

** _Rich Dick @TrashmouthTozier: _ ** _ “@Denbroughbooks what?” _

There where other replies, most likely from fan of Richie and Bill. All of them confused as to how the hell they knew each other. Even though there were a bunch of other conversations between Bill and the rest of the losers club, each conversation was still swarmed by confused fans. 

**Ella @Waaaaayeet: ** _ “Anyone figure out how these people know each other yet?????” _

**Trashmouth is DADDY @Richiesbig4head: ** _ “Not a damn clue sdakfjasdlk who the hell is the twitter squad” _

People certainly had some  _ wild _ usernames- wait were they talking about him. Fucking Bill. He let out a sigh and sent his very first Tweet.

**Eddie @EdsKasp: ** _ “@TrashmouthTozier @DenbroughBooks Bill you’re such an ass. I asked for help, not to call me out immediately” _

**Rich Dick @TrashmouthTozier: ** _ “@EdsKasp @DenbroughBooks E D D I E ?” _

Eddie laughed at Richie’s response then noticed that he had received an actual text from Richie.

**Richie: ** I thought you hated Twitter?

**Eddie: ** Never said I hated it, just said I didn’t want one. But I felt like giving it a try. 

* * *

A bit after Eddie getting his very own twitter account, Richie came out to as gay to the public eye. Now he has zero shame in talking about Eddie all the time, half of Richie’s tweets have become talking about or to Eddie. His fans still don’t know how Richie and Eddie know people like Ben, Bev, and Bill, but his fans also  _ adore _ Eddie. 

Eddie had received a ton of new followers both on Instagram and Twitter after Richie announced to the world that they were together. The fans love all the silly photos and arguments those two share with the world. At first, some people were confused that anyone would put up with Richie enough to be in a relationship with him, but as Eddie shared more photos on instagram, and bickered with Richie right where everyone could see. The confusion went away, they were perfect for each other. The twitter usernames just got weirder though. Before they were only related to just Richie, now Eddie has a small fan base of his own.

**T @Reddierights: ** _ “did yall see eddies new insta post dlkfjasdkjlasf richie has a hot dad bod- but eddie is t h i c c” _

**owo @eddiehasmyuwus: ** _ “@Reddierights right???? Richie I want your boyfriend to sit on my face” _

** _Eddie stan 1st human 2nd @ughlife: _ ** _ “They’re both so chaotic and feral. Fuckin love them, Reddie is #goals.” _

Neither Eddie or Richie understood the hype behind Eddie. Eddie found it confusing but liked that people knew more than just being ‘Richie Toziers boyfriend’. Richie found it hilarious to watch Eddie scroll through the odd thirst tweets that he’s had to deal with for years now. With every new post, comes in another swarm of comments from fans of Richie, who were now big fans of Eddie. Most of them are about how cute the couple is, or about how attractive they are. 

* * *

  
  


One day during a VIP meet and greet with Richie. Eddie stopped by for just a minute to hand him his jacket and to tell Richie that he’d see him at home. He meant to do this before the chaos of the meet and greet started, seems like the audience was quicker than he thought. 

Eddie stepped out from behind the side door and was now in plain view of everyone. Richie smiled and waved at him, and before he could get out a ‘howdy eds!’, some of the teenage fans in the line practically screamed with joy. He ended up doing the meet and greet event with Richie. The fans were so kind to both of them and seemed excited to get pictures with both of them.

Later that night, Eddie was scrolling through his social media when he saw some of the pictures from that evening. Fan happily yelling about how they got to meet both of them, the replies were along the lines of ‘lucky’ and ‘damn you! I wanna meet Eddie!’

Eddie immediately showed Richie the comments. 

“Looks like they like me better than you”

And with a small chuckle, Richie ruffled Eddies hair and said “Allowing you onto Twitter was a mistake”


End file.
